Wood County, West Virginia
in Parkersburg]] Wood County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2010, the population was 86,956. http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/54/54107.html Its county seat is Parkersburg . Wood County is included in the Parkersburg-Marietta-Vienna, West Virginia-Ohio (part) Metropolitan Statistical Area. Wood County was formed in 1798 from the western part of Harrison County and it was named for James Wood, governor of Virginia from 1796 to 1799. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 377 square miles (976 km²), of which 367 square miles (951 km²) is land and 10 square miles (25 km²) (2.56%) is water. Wood County's northern and western boundary is the Ohio River. The Little Kanawha River flows northwestward through the county to its mouth at the Ohio River in Parkersburg. Tributaries of the Little Kanawha River in Wood County include Worthington Creek, Tygart Creek, and Walker Creek. Major highways Adjacent counties *Washington County, Ohio (north) *Pleasants County (northeast) *Ritchie County (east) *Wirt County (southeast) *Jackson County (south) *Meigs County, Ohio (southwest) *Athens County, Ohio (west) National protected area *Ohio River Islands National Wildlife Refuge (part) History Wood County was formed on December 21, December 1798 from portions of Harrison County. It was named for James Wood, a brigade general in the American Revolutionary War and future governor of Virginia. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 87,986 people, 36,275 households, and 24,884 families residing in the county. The population density was 240 people per square mile (92/km²). There were 39,785 housing units at an average density of 108 per square mile (42/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.32% White, 1.01% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 36,275 households out of which 29.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.30% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.00% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 15.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,285, and the median income for a family was $40,436. Males had a median income of $34,899 versus $22,109 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,073. About 10.60% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.50% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *North Hills *Parkersburg *Vienna *Williamstown Unincorporated communities *Belleville *Blennerhassett *Boaz *Bonnivale *Cedar Grove *Central *Dallison *Davisville *Deerwalk *Fort Neal *Kanawha *Lubeck *Mineralwells *New England *Pettyville *Rockport *Slate *Volcano *Walker *Washington *Waverly See also *Blennerhassett Island Historical State Park *Fries Park *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wood County, West Virginia References Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Wood County, West Virginia Category:Ohio River counties Category:Northwestern Turnpike Category:Parkersburg–Marietta–Vienna metropolitan area Category:Established in 1798